Pokémon Black and White 2: A New Story
by DanikaStar
Summary: 2 years have passed since the events of Black and White, and new heroes have been chosen. 2 trainers from Aspertia City, Nate and Hugh, meet up with one from Castelia City, Rosa. This will trigger bigger events that will ultimately change Unova as a whole.


_Autumn, October 13; Aspertia City; 11:41_

"Serperior, hyper beam!" A powerful dark beam shot across the battlefield, only to be stopped by a blue screen.

"Now Stoutland, use bite!" A large brown dog with a dark coat and a long mustache leaped forward, targeting a large green snake on the battlefield.

"Serperior, use slam!" The Serperior jumped into the sky, wrapping the Big- Hearted Pokémon before slamming it into the ground, causing a lot of dust to cover the field.

"Stoutland, you okay?" The Stoutland growled at its opponent, crouching forward a bit.

"Keep up the pressure." The Serperior let out a small cry, seemingly to say okay to the smiling female besides him.

"Woah. Now this is a serious battle!" A boy watched in amazement, holding a small Tepig in his hands.

"You said it Nate." A boy a year older than the one besides him nodded, carrying a Oshawott in the same state Nate held the Tepig.

"She's the one Professor Juniper gave Snivy to a few months ago. Snivy grew attached to her so the professor couldn't _not _let her keep her." A woman next to the two teens watched as the Serperior used frenzy plant, while the Stoutland countered with hyper beam, causing an explosion a few seconds after the move destroyed the large attacking roots.

* * *

_Autumn, October 10; Aspertia City; 9:28_

A flock of Swanna flew overhead the city of Aspertia as two teens ran through town, one a year older than the other.

"Okay! Let's go get your Pokémon!" The older boy said, following the younger boy up to the Aspertia City's famous outlook, where an older woman with a big green hat was waiting, looking over the beautiful view at the top.

"Are you…?"

"Ah!" The woman turned around, giggling a bit. "It's so nice to meet you! Nate, right?" The younger boy nodded, before the woman half walked and half ran at a slow pace to meet the two boys at the center of the top of the outlook. "Tada! The Pokémon that will be your partner is right in here!" She produced a small portable round blue- grayish thing from beneath her arm, pressing a green button on the side, just as the thing produced smoke and opened up, revealing two Poké Balls.

"Sorry, there was supposed to be three but Professor Juniper already gave one away to a girl in Castelia City. I'm Bianca, her assistant!" Bianca looked apologetically at Nate, but gestured for him to choose one of the two Poké Balls. "This one's Tepig, the fire starter Pokémon," She pointed at the small red and white ball on Nate's left. "And this one is Oshawott, the water starter Pokémon." She pointed to the other Poké Ball.

"I choose… you Tepig!" Nate took the Poké Ball containing Tepig, the fire starter Pokémon, before throwing it high into the sky, opening up the Poké Ball and releasing the Pokémon inside with a blue light. The small Fire Pig Pokémon let out a yawn before glancing around and going up to Nate to rub his leg.

"Nate, I'm going to ask you this. Do you want a Pokédex?" Nate nodded at Bianca's question. "Will you help us collect the data of the Pokémon in the Unova region using the Pokédex?" Nate nodded again. "Thanks! Here you go, your Pokédex!" She handed the boy a small, gray rectangular object with a screen at the top and a red Poké Ball print below the screen.

"That object… Can I have one too? It'll make me stronger knowing and learning all about Pokémon right?" The older boy looked curiously at the box, before he looked at Bianca with questioning eyes.

"Who are you?" Bianca asked the teen with dark hair that sticked out all over the place, but in a neat fashion.

"I'm Hugh." The older boy watched as Nate figured out how to use the small object. Nate became surprised when he pointed the Pokédex at his Tepig, causing a second screen to pop out from behind the first, which the Pokédex then started talking about Tepig's statistics in a mechanic voice, listing the details on the two screens, where a picture of Tepig was on the top screen.

"Well Hugh! It's your lucky day! It just so happens that I have an extra Pokédex right here…" Bianca started looking around the small bag she had with her, before pulling out the same kind of Pokédex Nate had, except that this one had a dark blue Poké Ball print instead of the red print Nate had.

"Hugh, Nate. These two Pokédexes are the latest model from Professor Oak in the Kanto region, treat it well along with your Pokémon, alright?" Nate nodded, while Hugh let out an 'of course'. "Here's how you register yourselves as the proper owner of the Pokédex…" Bianca showed the two how to register their fingerprints and names onto the Pokédexes. "There! Now… why don't the two of you have a Pokémon battle? It'll help the Pokémon get used to you." Bianca suggested.

"That's a good idea. What'd you say Nate?" Hugh glanced at his younger friend.

"I'm in! How about you Tepig?" Nate glanced at the Fire Pig Pokémon in his arms who gave a small nod, some small fire sparks coming from its nose.

"Alright! I'll use the Oshawott I raised from an egg! I'm counting on you Oshawott!" Hugh threw a Poké Ball into the air, a blue light released an Oshawott from the ball.

"Osha! Osha osha wott!" A small blue Pokémon cried out, jumping into the air with a large grin on its face.

The two teens took this time to use their Pokédexes to learn about the other's Pokémon.

_"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle- it can be used to break open hard berries as well."_

_"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp."_

Nate and Hugh both grinned. It would be their first time against each other in a Pokémon battle. Simultaneously, they nodded. The battle had just begun.

"Tepig, use tackle!" Nate shouted out the first move of the battle.

"Oshawott, dodge!" The small blue Pokémon was quick in reacting and just avoided a full force tackle to the face. "Now Oshawott! Use tackle!"

"Osha!" The Sea Otter Pokémon quickly charged at the Tepig and stumbled as the Fire Pig jumped to the side, avoiding the hit.

* * *

_Later on… Aspertia City; 10:33_

"Battling a trainer is different from battling wild Pokémon! Well, whatever. I'm happy to know that I can trust you Nate." Hugh grinned with a hand on Nate's shoulder, before he left Aspertia City's outlook, going down the stairs to the ground.

"Congrats for winning your first Pokémon battle! Now let's go get your Tepig healed, now shall we?" Bianca led Nate down to ground level, where he then followed her into a Pokémon Center, a building that most Pokémon trainers depended on.

Bianca showed Nate the ropes of the Pokémon Center. She showed him how Nurse Joy restored the Pokémon brung to her, taking from a few minutes to a few days. Then she showed him the PokéMart, the place with everything a trainer needs: a large variety of Poké Balls, potions of all sorts, full heals, escape ropes, heck, you could even buy postcards!

"Okay! I'll give you some Poké Balls! Here." Bianca held in her hands 10 small Poké Balls, giving them to Nate, who put them in his bag, right after explaining the PokéMart. "Let's go! I'll teach you how to catch Pokémon!" Bianca quickly left the Pokémon Center, with Nate following in tow.

Once the twosome was outside, Nate's mom and Hugh's little sister came up to them.

"Eh, you chose Tepig Nate? He's so cute!" Nate's mom fussed over the little Fire Pig Pokémon. "Oh yea, here. I bought these running shoes so you can run on the road with Tepig." Nate's mom handed the running shoes over to Nate as Nate began untying his shoes. While Nate was tying his running shoes on, Hugh's little sister handed something to him.

"Here, it's a town map." Nate noticed that there was **_two_**town maps. As did Bianca since she asked Hugh's little sister about it. "The other one's for my brother. Can you hand it to him the next time you see him?" Hugh's little sister shyly looked at Nate with pleading eyes.

"Of course. I'm bound to run into him again, and besides, we're best friends." Nate gave the little girl a big grin and a thumbs up.

"Thanks Nate!" Hugh's little sister gave the teen a big smile and ran off.

"It's a good idea to have a map. This way you will always know where you are in Unova. Now, go have a safe trip!" Nate's mom waved both Bianca and Nate off through the gate between Aspertia City and Route 19.

Nate and Hugh's exciting journey has just started, what will lie ahead in this adventure?

* * *

**A/N: **How is it? It's kinda based off Black and White 2 and the trailer for it. There will be, of course, my own twist to it.


End file.
